A Pretear's Destiny
by kyoluver15
Summary: The gang is back, the Leafe Knights and all, but the thing is, there is a new princess of disaster! Wait... how can that be? There wasn't another pretear! Could it possibly be...
1. A Nightmare

_**A PRETEAR'S DESTINY**_

By: Kyoluver15

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear... but that would be so interesting if I did... believe me they wouldn't be saying lets preat if I did...

'Himeno....'

"Huh?" Himeno turned around and found darkness everywhere. "What's going on?" She asked aloud.

'Himeno....' Himeno turned around again.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She asked calmly.

'Himeno... You know what is going to happen... Do not fight it any longer... Just succumb to your fears and let darkness take over.'

"No! I will not! I have to fight!" A light protected Himeno from the darkness trying to engulf her.

'How long do you think you can fight? How long do you think it will take before you finally give up?' The voice asked.

"I will not give up! I will not be beaten!" She yelled. Suddenly her light flickered and faded away.

'Looks like you don't have a choice in the matter...' The darkness washed over her.

"NO!!!!!!" She cried.

"Himeno...."

"NO!!!!!!" Himeno fought back from the darkness that was now shaking her.

"Himeno!" Himeno's eyes shot open. When she saw she was in her room and that the Leafe Knights were by her side and Hayate was the one shaking her awake, tears streamed down her face.

"It was just a dream..." She burrowed her head into Hayate's chest. "A very bad dream..."

"What's going on?" Mannen asked.

"Is someone hurting you Himeno?" Shin asked in his cute little boy voice.

"No... I'm fine now. Thank you for waking me up from that nightmare."

"Himeno..." Hayate wiped away her tears.

"Don't worry about anything. I'm fine." She smiled reassuring him. Suddenly, Himeno's stepmother, Mawata, Kaoru (Himeno's father), Mayune and Takaco ran into the room.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Takaco asked breathlessly.

(A/n ok. Let me explain this... Takaco is still the maid and the Leafe Knights now live in Himeno's huge house with her family. It has been a year since everything ended in the show. Ok. I think that might clear some things up...)

"Oh, I'm sorry I woke you up with all my screaming." Himeno looked at the Leafe Knights. "I was just having a bad dream, right guys?" She didn't even wait for any of them to answer. "Really I am fine. You can go back to bed now."

"Really! Waking us up to find out nothing is wrong! The nerve of you!" Mayune said stomping back to her room.

"Are you sure Himeno?" Mawata asked really concerned.

"Mm hm!" She nodded. Mawata gave her one last look and walked to her bedroom.

"Well, I think its time for us to go back to bed as well Kaoru." Kaoru stared at his daughter.

"Okay... If you need anything, don't forget we're here, okay?" He said walking out the door.

"Alright. Thank you." One by one, after making sure the Himeno was all right, the Leafe Knights left her room until it was Hayate and Himeno left.

"So are you going to tell me what really happened in your dream?" He asked sitting down on her bed.

"Hayate... Really, nothing happened... I just had a bad dream! You Leafe Knights really do worry too much!"

Hayate looked her in the eyes. "That's because we know you wouldn't say something even if something did happen."

Himeno's began to water but she tried to play it off.

"Oh, there must be something in my eye." She said rubbing it with her arm.

Hayate pulled her arm away from her face. "There's nothing in you eyes. Just let it out..."

Himeno's tears started rolling down her face and she reached out for Hayate. He wrapped his arms around her and she told him what happened in between sobs.

"It was awful!" She cried.

"Shh... It's all right now. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. None of us will. We'll always be there to protect you, okay?"

Himeno nodded and eventually she cried herself to sleep. Hayate tucked her in bed and turned to leave when Himeno reached out and grabbed his clothes in her sleep.

"Hayate..." She whispered. Hayate smiled and pulled up a chair to her bed.

"You idiot. I'm not going to leave you."

Himeno woke up to the light filtering in through her windows. She yawned and turned over in her bed. She was suddenly aware that something or someone was holding her hand. She opened her eyes and saw Hayate sleeping like a baby.

'Aw... He's so cute when he sleeps...' She thought to herself. Then she thought about it. 'Wait. Did he sleep in my room by my side the whole night?!' Her cheeks became a rosy red.

"You jerk!" She punched Hayate through her door.

"Hey! What was that for!?" He yelled.

"Stay out of my room! You pervert!!!!!!!" She pummeled him with pillows and anything else she could find to throw at him that wouldn't seriously injure him.

Kei and Sasame were walking down the hall witnessing the whole thing.

"Well isn't it another glorious morning that was get to see Hayate being beat up by a girl." Kei said sarcastically.

"When will you learn to just leave her alone?" Sasame asked rhetorically."Shut up! Its not my fault she's a vicious monster!"

"WHAT!?!??!?!??!?!?!?" Himeno came running out her room and chased Hayate all through the house.

"All because you live here now you think that you can just say whatever about me?!"

"Tulip-head!" Hayate yelled behind him. She exploded.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you!"

"As long as you don't fall on me! I mean I don't want to be crushed by your heaviness!"

"Okay and now you die!!!!!!!" This continued on into the wee hours of the morning, waking everyone up that Sunday. It was good that they were having fun then, the future would be full of unexpected obstacles and perhaps even casualties. Of course, they did not know of such things.

TO BE CONTINUED

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!**_


	2. A Haunting Spirit

Chapter 2 

I am so sorry it took me so long to update! But soon, I'm hoping I can update more often so keep checking in!

"Oh Himeno! That's so romantic! It's the power of love that creates you two to quarrel with each other so!" Himeno's best friend Yayoi rambled on.

"Romantic my butt! That's just creepy Yayoi." Himeno wiped some sweat from her forehead and sighed. She glanced at the sky for a brief second.

"Himeno, I'm ashamed of you."

"Huh?"

"You're so good at martial arts but you totally suck when it comes to matters of the heart!" Yayoi thumped her fist against her chest and smiled. The light sent a glare off her glasses. "Don't worry Himeno, I'll be your personal trainer." Yayoi rearranged her glasses and suddenly glared in one direction.

Himeno disregarded Yayoi's usual remarks looking at the sky once again. She gasped for air. A transport demon flew through the air. "Yayoi…"

"Ah… perfect timing!" Yayoi declared clapping her hands together.

"This is your chance Himeno! Tell him how you… Himeno?" Yayoi was a little confused on how Himeno had disappeared so quickly. Hayate walked up to Yayoi.

"Have you seen Himeno? Wasn't she just here?" He asked.

"Oh, well, yeah, but I guess she got cold feet. She didn't have the nerve." Yayoi shook her head.

"Have the nerve to what?" Hayate was a little afraid to ask.

"Oh, well that doesn't matter right? Come Hayate, there is much we must do!" Yayoi started dragging Hayate away.

"Hey! I need to find Himeno!"

"Oh, you'll find her alright, but first lets do some adjustments!"

"HIMENO!"

"I think it flew around here some where…" Himeno searched for the transport demon. "Where could it have gone? I followed it right after I saw it…" Himeno looked up in the trees and then stared back down at the ground. 'I know I'm missing something… what is it?' Himeno thought to herself.

"Himeno…" A voice whispered. Himeno flew around in the other direction searching for the owner of the voice.

"H-hello?"

The trees answered her greeting with a soft howl created by the blowing wind. The sky became ominous and surrounded Himeno.

"Himeno…" The voice whispered again.

"W-who's there? Show yourself!" She demanded.

A shapeless figure appeared before her, something like a lost soul. Himeno gasped.

"What's wrong Himeno?" The shapeless figure asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is I'm talking to a soul, that's what's wrong!"

"I'm not talking about that. You know what I'm talking about."

"Huh?" Himeno looked confused.

"Why are you holding it in? Why do you refuse to give into the side of you that wants to get away from all this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Himeno said backing away.

"I think you do." The soul followed after Himeno. "You want to just leave all this, you know nothing is going your way."

"That's not true!" Himeno protested.

"I think it is. Give into the dark side, Himeno!" The soul charged at her.

"NO!" Himeno covered her face and stood there screaming.

The soul hovered in front of Himeno for a split second and entered her body.

Himeno didn't feel a thing and opened one eye reluctantly. Her arms slowly fell to her sides and she searched the area around her. No sign of any weirdness. The sky cleared up leaving no evidence of her strange encounter.

"Himeno!" Shin cried. Mannen and Hajime ran up with Shin to greet Himeno.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" They panted.

"I'm sorry. I was just out training."

"Well come on! We have to show you something!" Hajime said excitedly.

"Yeah, Himeno!" Shin said pulling her hand.

The boys dragged Himeno up the stairs to her room. They opened the door for her and she found herself in a room full of flowers.

"Who-ho-hoa!" Himeno's eyes shifted everywhere in the room. "Where did they all come from!" She walked in gazing at all the lilies and morning glories. Himeno thought for a second. "Was it you guys? Thank you!" She giggled.

"Actually, Himeno," Shin replied. "We didn't do any of this."

"Huh? Then who…"

"That's where he comes in." Hajime pointed toward Himeno's balcony.

Himeno's heart was beating rapidly and loud. She slowly turned and found Hayate standing on her balcony with a prince get up on. He refused to look at Himeno and was blushing unbelievably.

"Hayate?" Yayoi suddenly stopped Himeno in mid step.

"Since we have a prince, we can't let him go to the ball without his princess! Come on Himeno! Lets get you changed!" Yayoi's eyes radiated with a need to dress Himeno up and start another love story.

"Ball? What ball! YAYOI!"

"Don't you remember? We have a school dance tonight! Ooo! I can't wait!"

"But Yayoi, I wasn't gonna go!"

"Go, go! That's right, we must go get you dressed!"

SECONDS LATER…(After some crashing sounds and struggle of course.)

"Ta-da!" Yayoi pulled Himeno down the stairs of they're huge mansion.

Himeno had on a long white flowing dress on. It was shorter in the front and dragged in the back. Her hair was decorated with pearls that shown in all light. She wore white toe-out shoes. Himeno glanced up from the ground and her already blushing face turned a deeper red. Hayate didn't take his eyes off her.

"S-so what if I'm not pretty, you don't have to rub it in by staring at me like I'm and octopus in clown shoes." Himeno said turning her face away.

"No." Hayate walked up to Himeno making her flinch for a second. He kneeled down and gently took her hand in his. "You look fine." He kissed her hand making Himeno blush even harder if it was possible.

"Aww! See, aren't I the best!" Yayoi exclaimed interrupting they're moment. She danced around the room and then suddenly stopped.

Yayoi clapped her hands together twice and Hajime and Mannen appeared at the top of the stairwell in tuxes.

"I do admit your dress might be a bit long… So these two will carry the back so it won't drag. Now, I expect you to be home before midnight and no later." Yayoi insisted. "If you look outside there is your own private carriage ready to take you to the dance!" Yayoi excitedly chattered. She pushed Himeno and Hayate out the front door. "Alright, bye bye! Have fun!"

"Is it just me, or does it seem like she's trying to imitate Cinderella?" Himeno asked.

"Who's Cinderella?" Hayate, Mannen and Hajime asked.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. A Sad Cinderella Story

_**Chapter 3**_

Upon arrival to the dance, Himeno gave up on explaining the meaning and everything else about Cinderella. Hayate, Mannen and Hajime just weren't getting it. Apparently they never had fairy tales in Leafania. (A/N I'm sorry if that's not the right way to spell it… my brain was extremely fried when I wrote this. Oh and thank you everyone who reviewed, with a little help from a fan, I was able to write this next part! You know who you are!)

The door to the carriage opened and a hand entered to help Himeno out. She instantly took it and was pulled out of the carriage only to look into the eyes of Go. Caught by surprise Himeno blushed and then started rationalizing.

"Go? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here! How…how did you get here anyways?" She went on.

"Oh, you didn't see us? We've been here the whole time." Go pointed toward the front of the carriage where Kei had on a driver's suit and waved with a smile.

"K-Kei!" She pointed so totally surprised.

"Hey Himeno, are you going to be moving anytime soon?" Hayate asked impatiently.

Himeno turned around and leaned back into the carriage, eye-to-eye with Hayate. "Would you give me a second? I need to finish being surprised dammit!" Himeno then bent back out and walked down the carriage steps, Mannen and Hajime right behind her.

It took a moment for Hayate to regain his composure but sure enough, he put on his tough guy face, got out of the carriage and walked into the school building; arm in arm with Himeno.

"WOW!" Himeno squealed. "THIS IS SO COOL!" She exclaimed looking around at the decorations for the school dance. She stopped her happy parade when she saw Mawata all by herself. She ran over to her leaving Hayate, Mannen, and Hajime behind.

"Where is she going now?" Hayate asked.

"I don't know." Hajime answered.

"Ugh… Girls." Said Mannen placing his arms behind his head, hands together.

Himeno ran around the dance floor to her stepsister and prayed to God that she wouldn't trip in her long dress. She walked up to Mawata.

"Mawata, I didn't know you would be here. Who are you here with?" Himeno asked.

"Oh, I'm not here with anyone. I just wanted to come, you know?"

"Yeah…" Himeno trailed off. Silently she stood next to Mawata, thinking about all the Leafe Knights. At that moment, she realized that two of them were missing.

"Himeno? Will you dance with me?" Himeno looked around and finally saw that Shin was asking her to dance. He was dressed up as well. He had on a suit like Hayate's and smiled innocently.

"Aw… Of course Shin. I'd love to." Himeno bent down a bit to hold Shin's hand and took him onto the dance floor leaving Mawata by herself. Mawata sighed.

'Why did Yayoi-san have me come here if I was only going to stand here and nothing else?' Mawata thought. (A/N wow, Yayoi is going all out isn't she?) Suddenly… "Silk-san, would you care to dance?" Mawata was caught by surprise when she looked up and Sasame's hand was extended to her. He was wearing an outfit made for a modern day prince. Brilliant colors of silver, purple and dark blue created his outfit. She blushed slightly but backed away turning her head.

"Don't call me that. I'm no longer Silk-san. I don't write any…" Mawata's sentence trailed off when she turned her head again to find Sasame close to her face.

"I know you don't write anymore. I always wish that you would but after what I did, the last thing on your mind has to be getting advice from a man who has betrayed you. I know there's no possible way to make up for what I've done, but please, Mawata-san, share this dance with me now."

Mawata was a bright shade of red. She shut her eyes tight and lowered her head to the ground. After a moment or two, she lifted her hand towards Sasame. Sasame smiled and took her hand.

"Thank you, Mawata-san."

"I-it's just Mawata." She corrected, still not looking into his eyes.

"Oh, I completely forgot!" Himeno exclaimed. She looked back looking for Mawata and saw that she and Sasame were walking out to the dance floor. 'Wow, Yayoi really went all out! Oh, Mawata.' Himeno thought to herself. Shin was staring at her.

'Good for you Mawata…' she thought. When Himeno turned around to continue dancing with Shin, she found he had grown a few feet and turned into Hayate. She instantly screamed and ran off the dance floor. Luckily, the music was so loud that no one heard her scream. After catching her breath, Hayate caught up with her.

"Why did you just run away like that? You idiot." He said in between breaths.

"Well excuse me if I'm not used to my dance partner turning into a totally different person!" Himeno shot back.

Hayate looked at her for a second then stood up straight, waved his hand and bowed. His hand extended and he said, "Dance, you, me, now."

Himeno crossed her arms and looked away from Hayate.

"That's not how you ask someone to dance. Where are your manners?"

"Quit bitching and come on."

"How dare you!" Himeno abruptly stood up and slapped Hayate across the face. She then lifted the front of her dress and ran out of the ballroom. Hayate, still in shock, touched his face and then balled his hand into a fist. He turned on his heel and ran after Himeno.

"OOH! That Hayate makes me so mad!" Himeno was walking down one of the hallways in her school; there was steam literally coming out of her ears. "I mean really! Where does he get off saying stuff like that to me! That jerk! Just wait till we get home! And wasn't tonight supposed to be my special night?" She thought about it for a second. "Better yet, let me tell Yayoi, then there will be hell to pay!" Himeno planned viciously laughing. Suddenly, Himeno's heart started thumping intensely. She keeled over, falling to her knees and hand; her other hand was on her heart.

'Himeno…' That same creepy voice called to her.

"What is it that you want with me?" She demanded.

'Just surrender your soul to the dark side like you were meant to do. If you just surrender, then you wouldn't have to go through this pain and all the wants in your life would become a reality!' The voice insisted.

"No! I won't become a princess of disaster! I won't!" She yelled firmly.

'Well that's just too bad isn't it?' The grip on Himeno's heart tightened. A yelp of pain escaped her lips, an instant later; Himeno was lying on the ground barely breathing.

"Himeno! Dammit, Himeno where are…" Hayate's words trailed off watching Himeno fall to the ground, no longer moving. "HIMENO!"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
